<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【加拉崔】Espinhos by YOUCHANGCatas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422125">【加拉崔】Espinhos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas'>YOUCHANGCatas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*兰斯洛特死亡注意<br/>*二人年龄差约十岁左右<br/>*崔单箭头兰注意<br/>*原典背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【加拉崔】Espinhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beneath these jasmine flowers，<br/>
在茉莉花丛中，<br/>
Amidst these cypress trees，<br/>
在柏树的怀抱里，<br/>
I give you now my books，<br/>
如今我给你我的书，<br/>
And all their mysteries.<br/>
以及所有的秘密。<br/>
Now take the hourglass，<br/>
请拿起沙漏，<br/>
And turn it on its head，<br/>
将它打开，<br/>
For when the sands are still，<br/>
当沙子还在流动，<br/>
'Tis then you'll find me dead.<br/>
你会发现我已逝去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他回来了。”<br/>
加拉哈德在大门口附近抱着剑打盹时听到仆人们这样说。于是他清醒过来，掸去衣角附近的尘土，马倌从门廊那里把其他人的马匹牵进来时他还没有起身，于是这个胡子邋遢的仆人对这个男孩投去复杂的目光。加拉哈德来这里之后他们总是用这种目光审视他，厨房女工会在给他的面包涂黄油的时候多看他一眼，为他更衣的仆人在他换下铠甲时会打量他的身体，马厩的所有人都会在他练剑时观察他的动作。那些目光不一定友善，但也不全是敌视的，但所有人的眼神里都饱含一种可怕的标准。<br/>
可怕？加拉哈德站起来用靴子尖踢了踢地上的尘土，双手背在身后。这种沉默的目光比起宫廷的窃窃私语来说要好受一些，他本该在家乡接受了成年之前的教育再来这里，但显然当那个标准崩塌之后他的人生也被打乱了。他不知自己能否担当那个沉重的预言。<br/>
那一天外祖父和母亲如临大敌，母亲痛哭失声，外祖父抚摸着女儿的后背，眼泪沾湿他的胡须。母亲把头上和脖子上的珠宝扔在地上，女性的双手撕扯床铺上的皮革，把那本来用刀片才能切割的材料给扯坏了。加拉哈德在缝隙里发现了血迹，他在这场混乱和哀恸中学会了一种感情。但他对那个从未谋面的父亲没有亲近之爱，那伟大的骑士对他来说究竟是什么样的存在？他仰视着那座高山走出佩林诺王的土地，太阳从当空坠入地底，而山头屹立不倒。<br/>
他穿过那种感情挟裹的魔障，浓雾之中悲伤的源头接纳了他。人们带他进入城堡，引见了悲痛的国王和王后，骑士们争先恐后握住他的双手，他们抚摸他的脸，说着些他听不懂的话。说来惭愧，他在家乡从未觉得那里是家乡，而在这里他也无法感知到归属感。少年的天性促使他观察那些成年人不会注意的东西，人们肩头的泥土，披风上的落叶，前一夜留下的酒气和女人体香，还有角落里的其他人。<br/>
他个子还不够高，于是只能从他们的腋下探视。圆桌席上有个年轻骑士一言不发，但他浑然一个精锐的猎人，察觉到少年的目光便敏锐地回报危险的注意力，这是这里所有人都不曾拥有的力量。加拉哈德仿佛被洞穿，他年轻的肉体里被刻下了永恒的刻印。那个骑士没有在看他，或许他的长发遮住了他的视线，但如果那道视线真的射过来会如何？加拉哈德阵阵后怕。<br/>
而现在他住在这位骑士的城堡里，这是亚瑟王的授意。<br/>
特里斯坦的黑马走过漫长的拱门门廊，铁门自他身后轰然落下，加拉哈德屏住呼吸观察坐在马背上的人，他的眼睛不知看往何处，身上萦绕狩猎归来的血气。但当加拉哈德挡在他的马前，他的眼睛从长发里抬起，那对目光刹那间绝对是温柔的。<br/>
想必国王对每个骑士有着足够的表面了解，特里斯坦本来即将远行，但因为兰斯洛特的死去他又留在了这里。这个年轻骑士来担当他成年之前的监护人再合适不过，他们至少没有那么多的代沟和冲突。加拉哈德这样注视着他，貌美的骑士脸上没有岁月的痕迹，这仿佛是上天的赐予，特里斯坦把披风撩到一边，从另一边下马，加拉哈德在他背后看到了空荡荡的箭筒。<br/>
“你在等我吗？”特里斯坦的手腕搭上他的掌心。城堡的主人在和仆人们对话，然后把骑士们的工作吩咐下去，加拉哈德竖起耳朵去听他们对话的内容，虽说他快要对这里的一切了如指掌，但成年人之间还是有些他捉摸不透的东西。<br/>
“我……我在门口一直等着，早上起来您不在房间里，他们说您去赴约了……于是我只好去马场那里练剑，然后回到这里来。”<br/>
特里斯坦的眼睛看了一眼他的身后。“不，你在骗我。你在门口睡着了，你看。”<br/>
特里斯坦伸手拍了拍他的屁股，从那上面摘下来一截干掉的荆棘。加拉哈德面红耳赤，他居然没有感觉到这一点点微妙的刺痛便在那里打盹，特里斯坦还想继续帮他拍拍屁股上的灰尘，他跳了起来，用手挡住身后手忙脚乱地把尘土蹭掉。<br/>
“……我只是想第一时间欢迎您回来。”<br/>
特里斯坦的手愣在半空，片刻之后轻轻地收回去。他扭过头，望着城堡的方向陷入沉思，他或许是在怀念什么，但加拉哈德没有勇气去问。特里斯坦不像个骑士，他是个诗人，或许，偶尔，他会在诗歌里唱出来。<br/>
“……您狩猎到了什么？晚上我们吃什么？”加拉哈德转移话题。<br/>
“其他骑士送予我一些水果，然后我会让他们烤些牛肉和兔肉来。或许你想来点葡萄酒吗，加拉哈德？”<br/>
“母亲不允许我喝那些东西……”加拉哈德低头玩弄自己剑柄上的花纹。<br/>
“没关系，”特里斯坦拍一下他的后背，“在这里我就是你的父亲。”</p><p> </p><p>王宫里的宴会总是极尽奢华，在那里的人都要说着假话扯出微笑，连最小的孩子也不例外。如果有外地的骑士来拜访，母亲会把他们留到夜晚，在宴席上对他们夸耀她年轻有为的儿子。他们问，夫人，这当真是兰斯洛特和您的儿子吗？于是伊莲公主摆出了少女般梦幻的神情，双手按在胸前，描述兰斯洛特骑士和她在一起的种种浓情蜜意。在她的描述里，兰斯洛特无疑是爱她的，因为他给她留下了一个俊美优秀的孩子，这个孩子正是那爱情的硕果。母亲总是抚摸他的脸，抬起他的胳膊揉捏上面的肌肉，说，您看呐，这些都像极了他那个伟大的父亲。<br/>
但骑士们对她的话显然有失信任。这些男人不会把话说得直白到孩子也能听懂，宴会上也只有外祖父会感到尴尬，加拉哈德也只能从这些对话中感觉到不舒服的情绪，但他从不明白真相是什么。直觉告诉他只要去问就会引发灾难，但现在这些阻碍都不存在了。<br/>
加拉哈德在河水里打量过自己的脸。如若这张脸当真是缩小版的兰斯洛特……如若那高洁理想的骑士当真是自己的亲生父亲，他为何不会回头看自己的儿子哪怕一眼？如果母亲不是他的妻子，那么谁又是他的妻子？<br/>
这些问题让他在晚饭的后半段丧失了胃口。他咀嚼食物的速度慢下来了，特里斯坦注意到了他的兴致缺缺，抬手让人把餐盘都撤下，朝他伸出了手。<br/>
加拉哈德诚惶诚恐地凑了过去，弯下腰跪坐在他的腿边。<br/>
“我们来聊聊天。”特里斯坦卸去了冰冷的甲胄，他只穿着一件单衣，抚摸加拉哈德脸庞的手相当冰冷，“你好像总是藏着很多问题想问。你来到卡美洛的第一天眼里就带着问题，我们知道你是为了自己的父亲而来，那样一个伟人的逝去天下没有人不会感到悲痛……加拉哈德，孩子，你想知道什么？”<br/>
当机会来临时加拉哈德复又哽咽。他在特里斯坦眼里看到了隐隐泪光，那是悲伤，是失去的悲伤，同样的感情他在母亲眼里见到过，但这是男人的悲伤，所以又不太一样。加拉哈德意识到自己并不拥有这种悲伤，他握住特里斯坦冰冷的手，放在自己胸前，虔诚又迷茫地僭越地望着他的眼睛。<br/>
“我的父亲，是否另有爱人？他所爱的根本不是我的母亲？”<br/>
阴影中特里斯坦沉默片刻，然后点头。<br/>
“那是怎样的女性？能被世界上最伟大的骑士爱慕，想必是优秀又高贵的女性……”加拉哈德追问。<br/>
特里斯坦继续沉默，他深吸一口气仰起头，刘海从他鼻梁滑落，加拉哈德能看到他那浓密的睫毛因为痛苦在颤抖。回忆是一件残忍的事情，那道疤痕尚且新鲜，少年却用无比的纯洁洒向它。<br/>
“……是，一位相当高贵，貌美又温柔的妇人，许多骑士都趋之若鹜，然而只有兰斯洛特骑士得到了她的垂青。他们的美名远扬整个不列颠，几乎无人不晓。”特里斯坦的手在少年炙热的体温包裹下慢慢变得温暖，“……我还以为你知道，亲爱的。”<br/>
蓦然之间他们的距离被拉近了，加拉哈德不清楚原因，但特里斯坦用亲昵的称呼呼唤他，这让他心花怒放。<br/>
“这就是他不来看我的原因？可是，如若他有心爱的女性，又为何要和我的母亲生下我？”<br/>
特里斯坦那鹰隼一般的眼看向他，似乎是透过他遥望不久的过去。<br/>
他想起了一些东西。兰斯洛特从佩林诺王那里归来，他愤怒又不甘，他对亲密的好友谈起自己的经历，谈起那女人如何用了妖术，如何勾引他去她的床上，又如何仅此一夜就有了后代……骑士转而变得无奈，他捶打城砖震下簌簌沙土，说起那女人抱着他的腿哀求他饶她不死，他也只能看在孩子的面子上悻悻而归。<br/>
你会爱那孩子吗？特里斯坦只记得自己恍惚间这样询问。他没料到兰斯洛特有朝一日也会有后代。<br/>
我会。兰斯洛特端正了自己的姿态，他从头盔下面叹息。如果他成长为优秀的骑士，我会在卡美洛为他举办盛大的宴会。<br/>
一股强烈的悲伤涌上大脑，它从脊髓深处苏醒，彻骨的寒冷自四肢末梢源源不断地流出。特里斯坦低头捂住了自己的眼睛，他想要逃跑，他的双腿不安分地想要站起来，他无法控制这股哀痛。加拉哈德没有放开他，他抱住他的膝盖，还在等待他的回答，特里斯坦从手掌下发出狮子一般的低吼，痛苦击打他的心脏，他从指缝里看到那双眼睛，兰斯洛特的眼睛正纯洁无辜地凝视他，如初春湖水般清澈，兰斯洛特好像从未死去，只是变成了一个男孩重生在远方。<br/>
“因为我们每个人都会犯错。”特里斯坦的声音低沉苦闷，“但你……但你绝对不是错误，你势必要带给他人希望……这是我的想法，仅此而已。”<br/>
那天晚上特里斯坦的身形似乎变得比以往更加憔悴。加拉哈德半夜从自己的房间起来，特里斯坦没有熄灭烛火就昏昏沉沉睡了过去，他蹑手蹑脚打开他的门，然后小心翼翼地睡在了他的臂弯下面，如同寻找庇护的幼兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——<br/>
一开始特里斯坦仅是感到错愕。未经世事的少年身上散发着香柏木般的清香，梅林说这个男孩继承了亚利马太的约瑟正统的血脉，那么兰斯洛特年轻的时候，身上也应当是这种香味。<br/>
起初少年结实白嫩的手臂只是像树杈那样横搭在他的肩上，后来他把他的枕头抱了过来，渐渐地整个房间都浸染那股清香。仆人们说闻不到那种味道，但他们都说主人的脸色比之前要好。<br/>
他从清晨醒来，加拉哈德用兰斯洛特的眼睛凝视他，他把鼻尖埋入少年软绵绵的卷发里深呼吸，那里面是汗水和骨血的混合气息，这孩子与兰斯洛特不一样，兰斯洛特生长在湖边，而加拉哈德生长在人群中。<br/>
加拉哈德只是用羊羔无辜的眼神看向他。<br/>
“……我的头发有什么不一样？”<br/>
特里斯坦的手指穿入那蜷曲的发丝。“比他更浅。”<br/>
也更软一点。<br/>
“那应该是母亲的缘故，母亲有一头漂亮的金发。”加拉哈德用胳膊肘撑起身子，因为他听见屋外有麻雀在叫，“我听骑士们说了，您侍奉过我的父亲，而现在我在侍奉您。”<br/>
少年在眨眼，特里斯坦从他脸上读到了兴奋的情绪。<br/>
“你很高兴？嗯？”<br/>
“我……我不是那个意思，我是说我当然……因为这样会离他更近一点！您不要揉我的脑袋了，会长不高的！！！”<br/>
特里斯坦手上的动作停了停，然后又胡乱揉了几下，被刘海遮盖加拉哈德看不清他的表情。但片刻之后特里斯坦就背对他看向了窗外，床幕已经掀起，天光大亮描出特里斯坦披散长发的轮廓。加拉哈德意识到自己是否说错了什么，人们调侃悲伤骑士的心就像女人那般易碎，需要小心对待，他想要道歉，但特里斯坦总是先一步开口。<br/>
“……不，想要离他近一点的应该是我才是，加拉哈德。”<br/>
加拉哈德愣在他身后的阴影里。<br/>
“可您已经离他足够近了，你们和骑士兰马洛克……我是说，我刚识字的时候大家都在传颂……”<br/>
他预感到自己的笨拙，低下头把脸埋肩膀中间。<br/>
“我能请您给我授勋吗？”他讨好地转移话题。<br/>
特里斯坦沉默良久发出一声凝滞的叹息。<br/>
“可我不是你父亲或者母亲家里的骑士……”<br/>
“对我而言已经是了。”<br/>
——毕竟您与他情同手足，加拉哈德没有把这句话说出口。</p><p> </p><p>在成年之前加拉哈德做了足够的功课。比如他的父亲如何为人处世，比如他又如何虔诚地爱慕他们的王后，又比如他和宫廷里那些伟大的骑士长青的友谊……他们调侃圆桌骑士里的诗人，说他就像兰斯洛特的妻子那般悲伤，仿佛一个丧偶的寡妇。他亲手埋葬了兰斯洛特的棺材，国王也无法阻止他用弹竖琴的手指挖掘泥土。他把墓碑扶起放正，亲吻那上面的名字，在那里跪拜了一整夜。修道院的修士曾想把他带回教堂里安歇，但他就像发狂的野兽推倒他们，把脸埋入被雨水侵犯的土地。<br/>
加拉哈德在人群中迅速成长，他比任何人都虔诚地去教会参拜。特里斯坦不在的时候，他便去那里接受苦修，木炭篮子粗糙的外壳摩擦他裸露的后背留下一层层薄茧，当他登上高山的修道院，白云缭绕的东方便是父亲埋葬的地方。<br/>
他也意识到世间并非事事都能如愿。他的加封仪式上特里斯坦并未到场，亚瑟王以一种无比欣悦的心情把剑放在了他的肩头。骑士们用前所未有的强烈的眼神注视他，沉重的感情差点将他压得喘不过气来。众人在缅怀兰斯洛特，哪怕是他的儿子成年之后也依旧如此。加拉哈德十指相扣，他发誓将灵魂与忠诚献给上帝与主耶稣，他在抬眼的刹那望见了三位一体的圣光，天使以妙龄处女的姿态显现，她们手中托举一尊金光闪闪的金杯，国王惊叹，众人跪拜，而加拉哈德沐浴圣光，他的头发散发乳香和没药的气味，他的耳中回荡悦耳的声音。约瑟之血，高洁的后裔，这圣杯只有您才能获得，您就是为此而诞生。王族的豹子诞下威武之狮，您将是自古以来最纯洁的骑士。<br/>
圣光离去之后是他无法理解的混乱。骑士们纷纷自告奋勇，说要陪同年轻的骑士一同上路，也有人不相信预言，说要离开宫廷将圣杯带回此处。加拉哈德只觉被剑刃触碰的肩膀沉之又沉，他如同惊弓的鸽子飞奔出了国王的城堡，骑上马儿沿着山脊奔下。<br/>
特里斯坦在溪谷边的一棵松树下等他。他翻身下马，跌跌撞撞地扑到他面前，马儿在他身后跟了几步便扭头去啃草，而他踱了几步便握住了对方的手臂。<br/>
“请您不要走。”<br/>
他喘息着，平复自己激动的心情。<br/>
“我还想知道更多，更多……关于我父亲，关于您……您和他的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>特里斯坦说了很多。<br/>
说他如何仰慕传说中的湖上骑士，说他怎样追随他的脚步从康沃尔来到卡美洛。说他们在前人的墓碑旁决斗，说他们遍体鳞伤，脱下头盔亲吻。他又提到自己吝啬的舅父，他本来要回到康沃尔去侍奉他，又因为兰斯洛特之死留在了这里。<br/>
“我们到船上去。”特里斯坦拉起他的手，他们便一路跋涉，从国王的脚下来到海边。那里有一艘风帆高昂的船，正值顺风，特里斯坦把加拉哈德带到了海洋对岸。他们穿过森林来到布列塔尼的土地，郊区的山头有一座石砌的修道院，山脚下便是一座坟墓。那是英雄的坟墓，尊贵高洁的湖上骑士长眠于此，坟墓周边种着挺拔的榛叔树苗，还生长一丛五彩缤纷的鲜花。特里斯坦凝视加拉哈德的眼睛，那双眼睛是兰斯洛特的眼睛，他在那双眼的倒影里看到湖水的精灵在飞舞，仙女们的哀痛化作这里的一草一木。<br/>
加拉哈德摘下了自己的披风披在了墓碑之上。一阵风吹过，那块绣着金线的布料钻入空中，翩翩滑落山谷。<br/>
“来吧，请您跟我来。”他朝特里斯坦伸出手。对方犹豫片刻，用那悲伤的眼睛凝视墓碑，但手已经抬了起来。加拉哈德一把握住那只手，转而头也不回地牵着他走下山崖，落日点燃了他们的必经之路。</p><p> </p><p>Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,<br/>
去吧，去吧，我的爱，<br/>
I wish I was on yonder hill，<br/>
我希望我是在那边的小山，<br/>
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill，<br/>
在那儿我坐下来哭泣填补内心的空虚，<br/>
And every tear would turn a mill，<br/>
而当我的每一滴眼泪消逝之时，<br/>
Is go dtí tú mo mhuirnín slán.<br/>
我将奔向你温暖的怀抱。</p><p> </p><p>——<br/>
你会爱那孩子吗？<br/>
我会。<br/>
如果他成长为优秀的骑士，我会在卡美洛为他举办盛大的宴会。<br/>
……如果他来时而我不在宫廷，特里斯坦骑士，请您来代劳。</p><p>盛大的宴会过后，加拉哈德喝醉了。<br/>
他未曾体验过无法掌握自己的感觉，以至于圣灵在他脑中敲响警钟。他向主人求饶，年长的骑士温顺地挽住他的胳膊，带他到他们的床上去。对方拉下了幕帘，亲自侍奉他脱下他崭新的甲胄与单衣。男人的手抚摸他小腿的肌肉，缓解他长途跋涉的疲惫，最后把下巴放在他的膝盖上，似在告解，似在乞求某人的怜悯。<br/>
加拉哈德因为意识模糊听不清他在说什么。他挣扎着起身，脸颊贴近对方的耳朵，双臂环绕他的脖颈。他只听见哭泣，听见泪珠落地间隙传来的呢喃，对方在吟诵他父亲的名字，在呼唤他父亲的原谅。那座高山并未倒塌，只是死寂一片地矗立在那里，矗立在特里斯坦的背后。加拉哈德从未如此可怜这个年轻的长辈，他想起他和父亲的亲吻，他的嘴唇贴在特里斯坦因为泪水而温热的脸庞上，很快友谊之吻不再满足于安慰，而是变本加厉地贴在眼睛和嘴唇上。不，他听到特里斯坦在说不，没有别的，只是在重复这个词。特里斯坦冰冷的手心按在他的嘴唇上，将他往后推。少年愤而起身，他居高临下瞪视这个悲伤的人，这一刻他们不再是长辈与后继者，而是纯粹的两个男人。<br/>
“您与他们一样看我吗，特里斯坦？”<br/>
“……不。”特里斯坦有气无力地回答，他似乎想辩解，但他的身体压在膝盖上无法直起。<br/>
“那么您把我当做我父亲。您比任何人都爱他，您背负着爱他的痛苦而爱我，回答我，现在您爱的是我，还是兰斯洛特骑士？”<br/>
话音未落特里斯坦发出一声凄厉的低吼。他抬起双手攫抓住自己的脸，身体无限放低，就像一个仆人，就像一个罪犯。加拉哈德在他身边看到了地狱的火焰，爱恋之苦灼烧他的灵魂，在那一瞬间，父亲的影子落在了他自己身上，他即是兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特年幼之时的加拉哈德。他嘴唇翕动，舌尖递出陌生又熟悉的成熟男性的嗓音。<br/>
“哭吧，特里斯坦骑士。”窗外电闪雷鸣，雷霆天使下凡洗清世间的罪恶，“哭吧，我已应允，我来带着你的罪去远方，哭吧！”<br/>
雷电轰鸣吞没了悲痛的哭喊，而在万物止息之时，一座高山轰然倒塌。<br/>
此处不存在湖上的兰斯洛特，此处仅有加拉哈德。</p><p> </p><p>（不想看结局的可以在此打住）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——<br/>
春雷滚滚过后，随着万物复苏，时间也溜得飞快。<br/>
特里斯坦开始习惯在清晨起床时清洗自己的身体。年轻时他曾与毒龙搏斗，锐利尖牙刺穿了他的胸膛，而那道伤口随着时间在缓缓开裂。加拉哈德在清水里洗干净毛巾，把疤痕附近溢出的黑血擦干净，然后帮他裹上草药。<br/>
“我明日启程去寻找圣杯，”他不知在说给谁听，“鲍斯骑士来过宫廷里，他说会随同我一起……我与国王打过了报告，说您要回布列塔尼去。”<br/>
“那儿有能治好这伤口的医生吗？”特里斯坦似乎不太相信地打趣。<br/>
加拉哈德只是微笑。特里斯坦彼时已不会因为寻常的事情寻死觅活，过去那种疯疯癫癫在森林里度日的生活已经一去不返了。他弯下腰蹲坐在特里斯坦的腿边，后者用修长的手指触碰他的耳朵，然后附身在他额头上亲吻。<br/>
“我祝福您。”<br/>
“仅仅是祝福？”<br/>
特里斯坦笑出了声，面颊染上红润的色彩。<br/>
“我等您回来。”<br/>
加拉哈德很难描述现在的自己。因为醉酒的失控被特里斯坦强行阻止，他并未失去自己的童贞之身，他还有上路寻求圣杯的资格。他如何爱这个悲伤的骑士？他在心底无法找到答案。次日特里斯坦骑在马上，在人群当中用那猎人的眼神凝视他，而今这种眼神不再是审视，被替换成了其他的东西。<br/>
加拉哈德双手合十，手腕上挂着木质的十字架念珠。他的内心空无一物，圣灵赞美他的纯洁，讴歌他亚利马太约瑟的血脉，颂唱他的远行，他的武艺，但都未谈及他的爱。他在圣洁之路上进行骑士的苦修，帕西瓦尔与鲍斯与他共同泛舟于水面。他梦见神子行在水上，芦苇叶上落下吗哪，少女的手捧过煤灰依旧光洁。他从石缝里拔起被诅咒的宝剑，策马奔向约记之虹脚下，荆棘丛中有火燃烧，他赞美主耶稣与圣母玛利亚童贞生子，他被修士修女们设宴款待，他被魔鬼刁难，被爱斯陶伦士王的子民奉上王座。他是人间的王，他的道路似乎止步于此。<br/>
而远方传来了呼声。仙女摘下他的王冠，在睡榻对他耳语。等候他回去的骑士终究没能抵挡命运的纺车，他在病愈之后侍奉布列塔尼的领主，被高塔上的巨石砸中，已被人送往英雄的坟墓。<br/>
布列塔尼，布列塔尼。雄狮自睡梦惊醒，国王光脚搭上渡海的帆船，山崖下的道路荆棘遍布，尖刺扎破他的脚底，约瑟之血引来圣灵光顾。啊啊，那是什么？他看到夜幕深沉中，破旧的披风包裹两座墓碑，新鲜的墓土埋葬石棺还不过几日。他跪在墓前用赤裸的双手挖掘泥土，他的爱人在里面长眠，不会回应他的呼唤，将罪恶留在土地上，以骑士之身光荣死去。<br/>
他掀开棺盖，他看到了什么？他已死的肉体看到了属灵的东西，金光朦胧中有一位圣者朝他走来，唤他的名字。<br/>
“基督徒，你且来这里。你可知我是谁，而这是什么？”<br/>
虔诚的骑士双手高举，他跪坐在爱人身前接过金杯，泪流满面地摇头。<br/>
“我是亚利马太的约瑟，因您的善行重回人间。我们的主差遣我来这里，前来与您作伴，见证您洁净的身体与灵。”<br/>
加拉哈德只感觉愉快万分。他感到圣子在他体内，他将带着所有罪恶前往陌生之地，在那里只会有无尽的爱。</p><p> </p><p>论约瑟说，愿他的地蒙耶和华赐福，得天上的宝物、甘露、以及地下所藏的泉源；<br/>
得太阳所晒熟的美果，月亮所养成的宝物；<br/>
得上古之山的至宝，永世之岭的宝物；<br/>
得地和其中所充满的宝物，并住在荆棘中者的喜悦。愿这些福都临到约瑟的头上，临到那与弟兄迥别之人的顶上。<br/>
——《旧约》&lt;申命记&gt; 33:13-16</p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p>一些后记：<br/>
本篇标题是葡语的“荆棘”之意。荆棘上会生长出玫瑰，同时也是一种宗教象征。<br/>
单箭头崔很少写，这种什么都比不过死人的届不到好胃痛，虽然届到了我也觉得会受限于原典的命运性而走向不可长久的终结。然而这也和上一篇一样不忍心彻底be，在但丁笔下兰斯洛特和崔斯坦下了地狱，那如果被加拉哈德净罪的二人不会下地狱又会是怎样的结果呢？因此更加完善的加拉哈德是否也会在升天时被赋予更加人性的含义？<br/>
最近看了很多外国同人作者写的加拉崔www发现他们很喜欢赋予加拉哈德一股人性，因为不这样是追不到崔斯坦的（大笑）但他的神性同样难能可贵，于是我就试着写了写。<br/>
啊——然后就是，呃，我自己也吐槽我自己了，但我真的控制不住写寡妇文学和小妈文学的手！！！<br/>
大家阅读愉快。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>